A paily challenge and prompt fill
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Inside you'll find a prompt along with my own take on it. This is a two/ three shot. Give it a try and I hope some of you fill the prompt yourself. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**I know! I've already got a few stories going, and I should really finish them-and I will- but this has been nagging me for a while so I'm making it into a challenge. **

**Emily obviously has all the support that a group of friends can give, but what about Paige? So, I thought to myself 'what if Paige has that support from friends that live out of town? What if those friends come to town for a while and the PLL get to feel what paige feels every time she's around them: left out.'**

**So here's the prompt:**

**While Paige is hanging with the PLL she gets a phone call from one of the friends letting her know that they're coming to visit. The day they arrive is also the day she's supposed to hang out with all the girls per Emily's request, so she invites them all to meet her little 'family'. While they're all hanging out, Paige leaves for a while for any reason you choose and the girls get to talk to Paige's friends alone. Her friends reveal something sad they never knew about Paige's past and it makes them all realize how lucky they are that she's in their life. From there, it's up to you! Bonus points to anyone that has Emily a little jealous over how close Paige and a female friend are. Also, her group of friends can be OC or you can crossover with a different show or movie.**

* * *

Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria were all sitting at a lunch table outside as they talked and waited for Emily's girlfriend to show up. Emily looked down at her phone with a frown, Paige was late. Paige is never late. She had just started to get up to look for Paige, when the very girl she was looking for walked up to the table and took a seat next to her.

"Sorry I'm late, coach wanted to see me after class," she said, leaning to kiss Emily's cheek, drawing a smile from the tan girl.

"Hey, you," Emily said, smiling at her girlfriend.

The other three girls gave their own greetings. Hanna smiled with a happy 'Hi Paige!' Aria with a small smile and a wave, while Spencer only gave a curt nod.

"So what did couch want," Emily asked, turning to look at Paige's sour look.

"She wanted to talk about my times, but they haven't changed in the past week. Apparently, I need to up my game if I want to keep my spot on the team," Paige answered, letting out a sigh.

"That's crazy! You're the best swimmer on the team," Emily said, frowning.

"I know! Sometimes she reminds me of my old... Of someone I used to know," Paige said, catching herself mid- sentence.

"Of who," Spencer asked, finally speaking up.

Paige let out a sigh,"A few friends of mine from when I used to live out of state had a really mean cheerleading coach, and she acted like our coach does sometimes, only worse."

"You never talk about when you moved away," Hanna said, looking at Paige.

"Not much to tell. I had a group of friends and we pretty much stuck with each other. We used to get into all kind of crazy stuff back then," Paige said, smiling at a memory that came to mind.

"You never talk about them," Emily said, looking at Paige.

"They never come up," Paige counters with a shrug.

_'I party like a rockstar,_

_Look like a movie star,_

_Play like an all star,_

_Fuck like a pornstar,_

_Baby I'm a superstar,_

_Always posted at the bar_

_Always with a couple broads_

_Maybe I'm just that that raw'_

Paige's phone blasted 'Go girl' as it rang, causing the other girls to look at her in disbelief, that didn't really sound like a song Paige would like. Paige took her phone out and without looking at the caller ID picked up.

"Hey, S." she chirped, picking at the table.

' Hey, P.G. How are you?'

"Ok, what did you do," Paige asked, gaining a curious glance from the girls.

'Why do I always have to be the that does something?'

"Because the last time you started a call like that, I ended up handcuffed to Brittany's bed," Paige huffed, and Emily's eyes shot her an even more confused look.

'Hey! That shit wasn't my fault!'

"You're the one that gave her the cuffs!"

'Well, you coulda said no.'

Paige huffed again,"Have you ever tried to say no to Brittany? She gets these cute little puppy dog eyes and it becomes impossible. It'd be easier to stare at the sun for a few hours."

'Fair enough.'

"You still haven't answered my question," Paige reminded.

'I ain't do nothing wrong, P.G!'

"Then what did you do?" By now, all four girls were listening closely to the phone call.

'I got everyone together so we can take a flight to see you for a few days.'

"You did what?" Paige whisper yelled, mindful that she was not alone.

'Ok, this ain't how it's supposed to go. You supposed to be happy and shit, I pulled all this off by myself.'

Paige sighed with a smile,"I'm happy, I am, but you could have warned a girl. I mean, you aren't one to do good deeds, so what's really up,"

'Britt isn't... She's not herself. Nothing we do helps, so I thought maybe a trip would make her feel better.'

"Is she ok," Paige asked, panic filling her.

'For the most part, you'll see when we get there.'

"Who all is 'we'?"

'Me, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Tina and Mike.'

"I don't even want to know how you got seven pairs of parents to agree with that, but I'm glad. I miss you guy, it's not the same without my Goonies," Paige said.

'You bet yo ass it isn't. It ain't a good time without Santana Lopez.'

"Yes, oh amazing Santana Lopez! Where would my life be without you?" Paige deadpanned.

'Oh you real funny, McCullers. Anyway I gotta bounce, coach will ride my ass if I'm late.'

Paige broke into a smug grin,"hold in the dirty joke, hold in the dirty joke."

'Fuck you P.G.'

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," she said airily.

'Hmm maybe. A'aight, I gotta go, later!'

"Bye, San." Paige said, closing her phone.

"Um, who was that," Emily asked.

"A friend. Turns out my friend from Ohio are flying in, you guys should meet them," Paige said, standing as the bell rang.

"See you after school," Emily asked, gaining a nod from the taller girl.

As Paige walked out, the friends looked at each other. They had never seen that side of Paige, she was always collected and distant. More then anything, they wanted to meet the girl that could make the unshakable Paige relax so much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Paige," Emily gasped, arching her neck as Paige nibbled lightly.

They were laying on Paige's bed, having just finished their homework for the weekend. What started out as a light chaste kiss, quickly turned heated and Emily found herself unable to form a thought as Paige's hand wandered up her shirt. That was, until Paige's phone went off. Then, she had a few choice thoughts that quickly flashed through her mind.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

"Who is that?" Emily groaned, sitting up and away from Paige's wondering hands.

With a groan of unhappiness, Paige answered the phone,"You really have bad timing, baby mamma."

'Ooh someone's snippy! And will you quit calling me that?!'

"I'm guessing there's a reason you called? And no, I will not," Paige sighed.

'Well, if you would have greeted me like a normal best friend, you would know, now wouldn't you?'

"Quinn," Paige warned.

'Of fine! We just landed, once we get our bags, we're on our way. All eight of us.'

"Just landed...? You mean, you guys are here? Now?"

'Yes. I thought S told you that already?'

"She failed to say when you'd be here. Wait! You said eight?"

'Yeah. Finn kicked and screamed until he finally got his way.'

"Oh great, just what I need, a giant man-child running around with his foot in his mouth and his head up his ass," Paige sighed.

'Too true! God, I can't believe I ever dated him. Anyway, I'll see you in about an hour and a half.'

"Fine. See you later, baby mamma."

'Quit calling me that!'

Paige smirked as she hung up, it was always so easy for her to get under Quinn's skin. With a sigh, she fell back into her bed.

"Who was that," Emily asked, raising a brow.

"Quinn. She wanted to let me know they'll be here in an hour or so," Paige said, looking up at her.

"I thought you were supposed to hang out whith me and the girls today? You promised," Emily said, frowning at Paige.

"I know, I didn't know they would be in today," Paige said, feeling bad.

"It's ok, go be with your friends," Emily said, dissapointment shining in her eyes.

Paige sighed,"I could just see them tomorrow."

"No, you should be with your friends, they're only here for a while," Emily insisted.

"Well... How about you guys come with? I did say you should meet them," Paige offered.

"You sure? I mean, I don't to take all your time," Emily asked, looking at Paige.

"Babe, it's ok! They'll love you, and your crazy friends-mainly because they're crazy themselves," Paige said brightly, standing to walk to her closet.

"Hey! My friends aren't crazy!" Emily yelled.

Paige looked at her with a raised brow.

"...Ok, even I didn't believe that," Emily admitted, a smile tugging at her lips.

Paige let out a laugh, walking to peck Emily on the lips,"you're so adorable."

* * *

"So, when are they getting here," Hanna asked, munching on a slice of pizza.

"Should be any minute now," Paige answered, just as the bell rang.

She sat her pizza down and went to open the door, smiling as it revealed a smirking Santana Lopez leaned against the frame. Without hesitation, Paige scooped her into her arms and spun around before sitting the slightly dizzy latina on her feet again.

"S! I missed you so much! Where's Britt," Paige asked, looking behind her out the door.

"Cool it Romeo! Your little lover is getting her things from the truck, everyone will be in soon," Santana said, HBIC smirk in full swing.

"Jealous much?" Paige teased, cocking her head to the side.

"Face it, McCullers. You wish you had this hot body," Santana said, turning in a circle.

"Sure," Paige agreed sarcastically.

"Hot Shot!" Rachel yelled, crashing into Paige.

"Starfish," Paige chucked, pulling her in for a hug.

"You know, if I wasn't your favorite, I'd totally be jealous that they get hugs and I don't," Quinn said, smirking.

"Get over here, Fabray," Paige said, holding an arm open.

Quinn walked over, wrapping an arm around Rachel and one around Paige,"This is nice," she sighed.

"That's hot!"

Paige moved to look at the door, and shook her head at Puck's smug grin,"some things never change."

"Damn strait! The ladies would hate to loose the Puckinator," he said, flexing his arms.

"Because you're gods gift to women," Tina huffed, rolling her eyes as she walked past him to give Paige a hug.

"Lord Tubbington said rainbows were gods gift to women, but I think that's just because he's been reading my diary again," Brittany said, walking in with Mike and a scowling Finn.

"Ducky! Where's my hug," Paige asked.

Brittany gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms loosely around Paige's waist. Paige shot Santana a worried glance over Brittany's shoulder, then hugged her back. After pulling back she went over to Mike and gave him a hug. Finn gave a smile, but she just raised a brow and brushed passed him. She turned to look at the group of girls sitting on the couch with her girlfriend.

"Girls, these are the Goonies: Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Mike and Puck," she introduced, pointing out the person with the name.

"Hey!" Hanna greeted brightly.

"Nice to meet you," Aria said.

"Hi," Emily greeted warmly, smiling.

"Hello," Spencer said tightly.

"¿Quién orinó en sus copos de maíz?" Santana whispered loudly, gaining an elbow to the ribs from Quinn.

"Ow! Fuck Quinn, that shit hurt!"

"Hush!"

"Guys, this is Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and my girlfriend Emily," Paige said, ignoring Santana with smirk.

After greeting everyone, Spencer asked something that's got her curious,"Who's he?"

Paige turned to see her pointing at Finn,"Oh, that is Finn. He's on the school glee club."

"Oh," she said, shrugging, but she kept a close eye on him.

"I'm starving," Rachel moaned, frowning.

"Well, if you had ate on the plane like everyone else, you wouldn't be," Santana teased.

"Santana! You know I'm a vegan," Rachel huffed.

Stepping in before a fight can break out, Paige shot a look at the Latina before telling everyone to have a seat. She walked into the kitchen, only to return a minute later with a bowl of fruit and some Vegan cookies.

"Are those..?" Rachel asked, bouncing as she pointed to the cookies.

"Yes, smurf, they are," Paige teased, handing then over to her.

"Oh my god! I love you so much right now," Rachel squealed, snatching a cookie from the plate, taking a bite.

Paige chucked as she moaned in delight, before sitting down next to Emily again. She kisses the side of her head, earning a smile from the tan girl as she settled deeper into Paige's arms.

"So, what's new," Paige asked.

"I got an early audition for NYADA," Rachel said, smiling.

"That's great! I told you! They'd be crazy to turn you down," Paige said, winking at her.

"Yeah, and Quinn got into NYU!"

"What! Quinn why didn't you tell me," Paige asked.

Quinn shrugged, but a smile lingered on her lips,"I just got the letter yesterday."

As they talked, Paige noticed Brittany become more and more withdrawn, and she really started to worry. Usually, Brittany was bubbly and loud causing everyone to smile, but now she was just sitting there playing with her fingers. Paige stood up, walking to the end of the couch where Brittany sat.

"Hey Britt, can you come with me for a sec? I wanna show you something," she said, reaching out for her hand, smiling when Brittany took it.

Paige led them up to her room, before telling Brit to wait as she searched for something in her closet. After a minute, she found it, and came to sit next to her on the bed. The blonde looked on as Paige opened the photo album in her hands and flipped a few pages.

"You remember this day," Paige asked, pointing at a picture.

She did. She and Paige were sending letters to her favorite pop star after she begged Paige to help her. Right before they put the letters into the mailbox, Paige said they should take a picture, so they never forgot. That was also the day that Brittany locked herself in her room for hours and wouldn't come out until Paige threatened to break the door down. When she finally let Paige in, she was in tears. Paige just lead her to the bed and held her as she cried, never pushing to know what was bothering her. She let Brittany have her time, knowing she would talk when she was ready. That was the first of many times Brittany would confes her deepest fears to anyone other then her cat, and the first time she trusted Paige so deeply that she allowed herself to cry with another person.

"Yeah, I do," the blonde whispered.

"So you remember you never have to hide how you feel around me," Paige contenued.

"Yes," Brittany said, voice cracking.

"Good," Paige said, wrapping an arm around the tall blonde.

"Everyone was right, I am stupid because everyone else is getting into collage and I'll be stuck in Ohio forever. I'm not smart, so I'll never be anything more then a bimbo," she whispered.

Rage filled Paige as the words left the blondes mouth, and she tuned to face her,"who told you that?"

"The kids at school."

"Britt, none of that is true. You're the smartest, sweetest, most wonderful person I know! You see things no one else can, you can say things that make all the sence in the world, and it leaves me in awe of you. You can do anything you want to do, no matter what anyone says. If you wanted, you could get into NYADA too. You're the best dancer I know," Paige said, smiling at her.

"Do you really think that?"

"With all my heart," Paige promised.

Brittany flung her arms around Paige's neck, hugging her tightly,"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime. Feel better," Paige asked.

"A little, but not much."

"Then lets change that! Come on," Paige said, dragging her down the stairs.

"There you are! I was just saying we should have a glee night! Just like old times," Rachel said, smiling her bright smile.

"You know what? I've got just the song for me and Brittany to sing," Paige said, looking at the blonde.

* * *

After putting away all the food, the friends had gathered in a half circle in the living room as puck went out to the car to grab his guitar. Rachel's iPod sat on a dock and was ready for the duet about to take place. Once everyone was settled, Paige and Brittany sat on the two stools in the middle if the floor. With a nod to Rachel, the pair started the song as the music began.

**Bold-Paige **_Italics-Brittany_ **_Both_**

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up_

Paige looked at Brittany with a smile; she knew singing about how you feel always helped the blonde, just like it does with her.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium_**

Emily watched in awe as the two friends' voices blended perfectly, causing a chill up her spine. She never knew Paige could sing like this.

**Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much**

The four friends could see and feel the hurt rolling off of Paige as she sang, and they all wondered what would cause such a strong emotion in her.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall. . I am titanium_**

******I am titanium**

**************I am titanium**

_Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium**

_ I am titanium_

**I am titanium**

As the song ended, everyone clapped, and Paige grinned at Brittany, happy to see her smile as she leaned over to hug her. Rachel stood up and grabbed the cup with the names in it and pulled out two more names.

Paige and Santana. Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone had settled down, Paige found herself swarmed with emotions she thought she got over. 'Hunted love is right' she thought bitterly. She always loved singing, but sometimes it brought up bad memories that were better left alone. Suddenly it was too stuffy in the room; she needed air.

"You ok, Paige," Brittany asked, moving to rub her back as Paige clenched her fists.

"I need some air, I'll be back," she said, standing to leave.

As she left out the door, Emily moved to follow, only to be stopped by Brittany,"Don't. She needs space, she won't be gone long. She never is."

"What's wrong with her," Hanna asked with a frown.

"She was fine just now," Emily added.

"Paige's love life isn't as good in the past as it is now, and sometimes when she sings it brings bad memories... really bad memories," Santana said.

"What happened," Spencer asked, surprising everyone with her sincerity.

Santana looked at Rachel, who looked at Quinn, who in turn raised an eyebrow at Brittany. She gave a nod and went to sit down with a sigh.

"Two years ago, Paige fell in love with a girl named Adriana. She was a really cool girl, and we were happy for Paige. They did everything together, and she could always get paige to do things she wouldn't normally do. That's how Paige started singing. Six months in, Paige started talking about coming out, how she didn't want to hide anymore, and Adriana freaked," Santana started, looking down at her hands with a frown.

"She broke up with Paige and told her that she was just a game, something to keep her busy for a while, that she wasn't really gay. Paige was crushed, she had lost everything she loved because of a sick game. It took weeks for me to get her out of her room," Brittany said sadly.

"Then that bitch did something even worse. She outed Paige, to everyone. Her parents were furious, especially her dad. He Locked her in her room and wouldn't let her leave unless it was to eat. He even took her out of public school so he could homeschool her. When she still wouldn't say she was strait, he got physical. He pushed her around, yelled and slammed things. When he hit her though, Paige's mom stepped in. They ended up moving back here shortly after that," Rachel said, anger shining in her eyes.

"She was on drugs," Paige said from the doorway, startling everyone.

"What," Emily asked.

"Adriana, was on drugs when she outed me," she elaborated.

"You said you just came out not long ago," Emily said, frowning.

"I did. My dad... After we moved back here he forced me back in the closet. When I started getting feelings for you, I was scared of what he would do if he found out, so I tried to keep you away from me," she said, looking down.

"The pool," Emily said, understanding coming to her.

"Was to make sure you stayed away. I knew if you didn't, your friends would make you after that. Look how well that turned out," she said with a bittersweet chuckle.

"Wait! You almost drowned her to make sure we would keep her away from you," Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Paige said, looking away.

"That's so romantic!" Hanna squealed.

Everyone turned to look at her with confused and doubtful faces,"What? It is!"

"Ok, this in getting too heavy! Lets sing," Paige said, shifting in her seat.

"I got just the song," Santana said, going to the iPod to pick the song.

The opening notes of Take Me or Leave Me from RENT started, causing Paige to blush.

"No!"

"Turn that off this instant Santana!"

Everyone turned to see Paige and Rachel blushing lovely shades of crimson. Santana smirked.

"I knew it! They totally were NOT practicing for a musical last summer. I told you," she said to Quinn and Puck, who handed over $20.

"You had sexytimes without me," Brittany asked Paige, pouting.

Paige's eye were wide in embarrassment,"no britt! We did NOT have sex."

"You to were totally bumping uglies, I heard it when I passed your room Rachel," Santana said smugly.

"What? No you didn't," Rachel said, confused.

"Oh? So when I heard Paige hissing and screaming 'Shit, Rachel!' That wasn't sex," she asked, and Paige started laughing.

"She's got us, Rach! I mean, we were pretty loud," she said, winking at a smiling Rachel.

"It's true! Paige is always loud, and one time, she bit my shoulder so-"

"Brittany!" Paige screamed, wide eyed.

Emily frowned at the new information, jealousy stirring in the pit of her stomach. She pursed her lips, and crossed her arms over her chest. Paige and Brittany did seem a little too close for just best friends.

"Anyways," Paige said, rubbing her neck,"We weren't having sex. We did kiss, but when I leaned on my desk, my letter opener cut into my hip. What you heard was Rachel trying to kill me with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol," Paige said, glaring at Rachel's sheepish smile.

"Whatever you say, McCullers," Santana smirked.

"Just pick the song, Lopez," Paige grunted.

"I can't believe you were mackin on my JewBro," Puck said, shaking his head.

Paige just rolled her eyes,"you're just mad because she doesn't have a gag reflex," she muttered, before she realized what she said.

Luckily, almost everyone was already busy talking and laughing. Well, not Emily and Mike. They both looked at Paige, and Paige looked back with a nervous wave. Mike just shook his head with a chuckle. Emily, however sent Paige a slight glare. Paige sighed and sat next her angry girlfriend.

"Hey," she whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hi," Emily sighed, not looking at her.

"You mad? Because if you are, I want to show you something," Paige mumbled, kissing the back of her head before leading her out the door.

"What is it," Emily asked.

Paige didn't answer, she turned her around and kisses her deeply, drawing a surprised moan from her lips. Emily relaxed against her, pulling her closer. Once Paige pulled away, Emily had a small smile on her lips.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you wanted to have your way with me, Miss McCullers," Emily said, smiling playfully.

"Hmm... Good thing you don't know any better," Paige replied.

"There is a lot I don't know about you, Paige," Emily said after a pause.

"Maybe, but you can take all the time you want leaning it all," Paige said, leading her into the house.

-

The music started as Paige and Santana stood in the middle of the floor. Santana had on a black Fedora with the brim pulled down and Paige shook her head at her friends antics.

**Bold-Paig**e _Italics-Santana_ **_both_**

**As he came into the window**  
**It was the sound of a crescendo**  
**He came into her apartment **  
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet**

**She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, It was her doom**

Paige and Santana circled each other with playful smirks on their faces, moving in time with the beat. Brittany giggled with Rachel at the dramatics of their friends, while Spencer and Hanna tried to hide an excited smile. They both loved this song.

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_  
**Are you ok Annie?**

_Annie are you ok?_  
**So, Annie are you ok?**  
_Are you ok Annie?_

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_

**Annie are you ok?**

_**Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?**_

_**There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie**_

_**He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet**_

_**Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom**_

The glee kids all got up and started dancing, laughing and acting silly. Tina reached out and grabbed Hanna, making her dance with the rest of them. Soon, everyone was dancing and listening to the song.

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_  
**Are you ok Annie?**

_Annie are you ok?_  
**So, Annie are you ok?**  
_Are you ok Annie?_

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_

**Annie are you ok?**

**You've been hit by**  
_You've been hit by  
**A smooth criminal**_

**So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day**

**Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats**

**Intimidations**

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_  
**Are you ok Annie?**

_Annie are you ok?_  
**So, Annie are you ok?**  
_Are you ok Annie?_

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_

**Annie are you ok?**

**_Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us?  
That you're ok?_**

**_There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!_**

**_He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains_**

**_On the carpet_**

**_Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down, it was your doom_**

_**Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok Annie?**_

**You've been hit by**  
_You've been struck by_  
**_A smooth criminal_**

_(I don't know_)  
**Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign at the window**  
(_I don't know_)  
**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie**  
(_I don't know_)  
**He came into your apartment**  
_(I don't know_)  
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet**  
(_I don't know why baby_)  
**Then you ran into the bedroom**  
(_I don't know_)  
**You were struck down  
It was your doom Annie**

**Annie are you ok?**  
_Think on It - Baby!_  
**Will you tell us that you're ok?**  
_Think on It - Baby! _  
**There's a sign at the window**  
_Think on it - Baby!_  
**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie**  
_Hoo Hoo_  
**He came into your apartment**  
_Think on It_  
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom**  
_Hoo Hoo_  
**You were struck down**  
_Think on It_  
**It was your doom **

**You've been hit by**  
_**You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal**_

The music ended and Paige and Santana looked at each other, grinning. Everyone sat as things wound down, and Paige wrapped Emily tightly in her arms, happy that all her family was happy and she had her girl in her arms.

"You were great," Emily whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she answered, ducking her head to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

Even after everything that's happened, Emily can still make her blush. She smiled at the thought, kissing her head softly. She looked around the room, and raised a brow as she watched Puck teach Aria the dance moves to some song he loves. Even more shocking was that Spencer and Santana seemed to be getting along, as they both sat and talked with Tina and Mike.

As she sat and took everything in, she was very thankful that Santana had stepped up and brought them all together, albeit unknowingly. Maybe things would get harder, and they'd lose hope from time to time, but here-in this moment? There was no other place she'd rather be.


End file.
